Heart on a Chain
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Adaptacion del libro de Cindy C. Bennet. Katniss de 17 años de edad ha vivido su vida entera en pobreza extrema, con un padre alcoholico y una madre adicta a las drogas quien abusa severamente de Katniss. Esto, hasta el regreso de Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Katniss de 17 años de edad ha vivido su vida entera en pobreza extrema, con un padre alcoholico y una madre adicta a las drogas quien abusa severamente de Kate. en la escuela, su ropa de segunda mano la marca como un objetivo. Su negativa a defenderse a si misma la convierte en la destinataria de las burlas e intimidacion de sus compañeros de clase. Esto, hasta el regreso de Peeta.

Peeta Mellark se mudo lejos seis años atras, justo cuando el Katniss habian comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos el uno por el otro. El regresa para encontrar a la brillante, divertida, extrovertida chica que habia conocido, ahora timidamente escondiendose en los rincones, apenas hablandole a cualquiera a su alrededor, suspicaz incluso de el.

Katniss no puede descifrar cual es el juego que Peeta esta jugando con ella, porque de seguro es un juego. ¿Que mas podria el grandioso, chico popular de su pasado querer con ella?

Katniss decide finalmente confiar en las intenciones de Peeta, abriendo su corazon a el. Justo cuando parece que el podria ser genuino en su amistad, la tragedia los golpea, amenazando todo lo que Katniss ha trabajado para ganar. ¿Puede Peeta ayudarla a sobreponerse de esta nueva devastacion, o los separara por siempre?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

SEIS AÑOS ANTES

Peeta observo a Katniss mientras ella metia su mano en la ranura de su escasamente poblada caja de San Valentin con sus nervios zumbando... era una sensacion extraña para el, esta inseguridad.

El no daba su vida como _garantizada_ exactamente, pero no habia muchos conflictos arrojados en su camino, tampoco en los de sus compañeros o de su familia. Era demasiado joven para apreciar plenamente la bendiion de tener una vida tranquila, pero tenia la edad suficiente para entender que no todos lo tenian tan bien como el.

Habia amado a Katniss desde que la habia conocido. Ella habia sido su primera amiga desde su primer dia en el jardin de habia querido que su madre lo dejara en ese grande, nuevo, espantoso lugar lleno de extraños. Katniss habia llegado mientras el luchaba con las lagrimas y puesto su mano en la suya. Con una sonrisa, le habia llevado a la mesa para colorear y el habia estado enamorado desde ese dia en adelante.

Nunca habia olvidado eso; ella habia sido su consuelo, su rayo de luz en la tormenta oscura de emociones.

Debido a su sensibilidad por ella, el fue uno de los pocos que habia notado el cambio en ella durante los ultimos años. Habia pasado de ser una niña dulce, divertida, que siempre sonreia y siempre podia hacer a los otros reir, a alguien que estaba en silencio y raramente sonreia.

Lo hizo sentirse triste, principalmente porque no sbia el por que, y por lo tanto no podria arreglerlo

Nunca se dio por vencido. Pensaba que si solo seguia tratando, podria encontrar a esa chica otra vez. Incluso mas que eso, el queria que supiera lo que sentia, lo que _realmente_ sentia por ella. No pensaba que pudiera saber cuanto queria estar con ella, lo mucho que la amaba. Esperaba que su tarjeta de San Valentin especial aclarara esto.

Katniss metio su mano en su caja, sacando con indiferencia las pequeñas tarjetas genericas compradas en tiendas, que en su mayoria lucian personajes de dibujos animados en ellas, junto con un cursi, falso sentimiento. Apenas les echo un vistazo mientras las hacia a un lado. El podria haber creido que le eran totalmente indiferentes, que estaban lejos de sentir algo por ellas, excepto por la pequeña curva en la esquina de su boca.

Finalmente llego a la de el. Podia darse cuenta porque la sonrisa cayo de su rostro y su frente se arrugo en consternacion, mientras su mano estaba detenida, recuperando el avance. Tiro un poco, luego giro su mano en un angulo para maniobrar la grande, plegada pieza de papel de construccion, desenvolviendo la abertura.

Katniss miraba fijamente hacia el frente. Peeta se sintio avergonzado de repente, inseguro sobre su regalo hacia ella. Tal vez era estupido... _era_ estupido. Era idiota e infantil. Aficionado, los diferentes colores de los corazones en capas encima de otro papel rojo. Deberia simplemente haber comprado uno en la tienda, habria sido mejor. Cerro los puños a sus costados mientras un rubor se acercaba a sus mejillas.

Entonces ella lo abrio, leyo las palabras que habia escrito ahi y su estomago se cerro.

Algo asombroso sucedio entonces. Como el sol naciente en el horizonte, su sonrisa aparecio, cambiando su semblante, iluminando su rostro de una manera en que el no habia visto durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de el, y en ellos el pudo ver su respuesta.

Ella se puso de pie, y camino inseguramente hacia el, su sonrisa vacilando ligeramente. Luego se volvio hacia el armario de los abrigos, dandole una mirada que lo atrajo hacia ella. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, espero un minuto o algo, entonces la siguio adentro.

Estaba de pie en la esquina trasera, esperando, con la preocupacion frunciendo su ceño, retorciendo sus manos, hasta que vio a Peeta. Su rostro se depejo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Peeta se acerco, deteniendose justo frente a ella. Ella miro hacia abajo, sus ojos volviendose lentamente hacia el mientras se acercaba. Levanto su boca a la de el y lo beso. La sorpresa lo mantuvo congelado durante un largo momento antes de derretirse, inocentemente, besandola de regreso

Ella era la chica de sus sueños, y con su beso le dijo que finalmente era suya.

Cuatro meses despues Peeta y su familia se mudaron lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

¡Wham!

El golpe con el dorso de la mano me tira al suelo. Levanto la vista hacia ella, determinando en un nanosegundo si debo permanecer abajo o ponerme de pie. Peleo con mis pies, encogiendome ligeramente en anticipacion al siguiente ataque, garantizado a venir si la interpreto equivocadamente.

No lo hago. Ella se aleja de mi con un disgusto familiar.

-Limpia el desastre que hiciste, Katniss- refunfuña, pateando el plato con los restos de su almuerzo que se habia caido al suelo desde su lado de la mesa cuando cai.

-Esta bien, mama.

Ella se da la vuelta, con amenaza en su pose.

-¿Me estas respondiendo?

-No mama, lo siento- Odio el tono adulador de mi voz, pero soy impotente en contra de eso, como lo soy en el cambio de la marea de mi vida.

Recojo los restos de comida con mis manos, acumulandola de nuevo en el plato y lo hago a un lado. Limpio un par de botellas de prescripcion, que se habian caido en el lio, con la parte delantera de mi camisa. Pongo las botellas caidas sobre la mesa en su lugar preciso, dentro del grupo de pequeñas botellas marrones. Ella sabe exactamente lo que esta en cada una de ellas por su ubicacion.

Espontaneamente, la foto que he estado ocultando debajo de mi colchon se desliza en mi mente. En ella, mi madre se encuentra en el patio con mi padre y yo, riendo y amando, luciendo joven y bella, y muy embarazada.

Yo tenia nueve años de edad en ese momento, a punto de comenzar el cuarto grado, lo que era emocionante, porque significaba que estaba por deslizarme a ser lo que yo pensaba era lo mas genial de lo genial, un alumno de sexto grado, la clase mayor de la escuela.

El dia en que la foto fue tomada, mi padre habia traido a casa una sorpresa de cumpleaños adelantada para mi. Mi cumpleaños no es hasta Febrero, pero papa no podia esperar. Queria que la tuviera antes, asi podria disfrutar de eela antes de que la nieve cayera.

Mientras llevo el plato sucio de mi madre hacia la cocina, miro por la ventana hacia la sorpresa de cumpleaños de hace tiempo. Es un columpio, uno de los de acero resistente, en forma de A, de los que no se encuentran normalmente en los patios traseros, sino mas bien en un parque publico. Fue hecho para durar un largo tiempo, incluso ahora parece casi el mismo, solo el brillo embotado delata su edad. Tres cambios cuelgan de densas largas cadenas. Los corpulentos hombres que lo entragaron aseguraron que los postes de cemento profundamente en la tierra para que no se volcara. Me dijeron que tenia que esperar tres dias para columpiarme en el, para darle al cemento la oportunidad de endurecerse.

Tres dias es una eternidad para una niña de nueve años de edad.

En tres dias, aprendi, que una eternidad de cambios pueden ocurrir.

Rapida y tan silenciosamente como es posible lavo el plato, el lavavajillas hace mucho tiempo dejo de funcionar y la idea de pagar a un tecnico o comprar uno nuevo, era tan extraña como un viaje al Taj Mahal. Tan pronto como termino, me deslizo en silencio por la puerta trasera.

Soy muy consciente de cuan patetico es que tu unica via de escape, tu mejor amigo, sea un objeto inanimado, y el juguete de un juego de niños, para alguien que tiene diecisiete años y se prepara para empezar su ultimo año de la escuela preparatoria. Pero es todo lo que tengo, asi que camino mas deprisa, ignorando la lluvia leve que comienza a disminuir mientras planto mis pies en la bien gastada tierra, y me trepotan rapido como puedo con un ligero salto. El viento sopla a mi lado tanto por la velocidad, como por la tormenta levantandose. Enfria en carne al rojo vivo un lugar de mi mandibula, que me dejara una magulladura para iniciar el año escolar mañana.

No es que importe. Un pre-molido saco de boxeo no hace una diferencia para la mayoria de mis torturadores.

Mientras vuelo mas alto, siento la tension liberarse, el mundo desapareciendo. Estoy aliviada por la corriente que viene mientras me esfuerzo a elevarme mas y mas. Mi mente se vacia mientras me entrego a la sensacion. La unica interrupcion llega cuando escucho a mi padre tropezar en la casa, trempano esta noche y empieza a gritar. Incluso eso puedo apartarlo lejos con un poco esfuerzo, he tenido años de practica.

Por suerte no hay un sonido revelador de un puño contra piel cuando los gritos se detienen. Mi mente registra esto en alivio porque tambien significa que hay una buena oportunidad de que no tenga que estar en el lado receptor de su rabia esta noche.

Algun tiempo despues, me doy cuenta de que las luces han sido apagadas en la casa. No se les ocurre a cualquiera de los dos preguntarse donde estoy, o siquiera comprobar mi habitacion y ver si estoy ahi. No tengo problema con eso, su falta de interes y atencion dejo de ser dolorosa hace tiempo y se convirtio en algo positivo si eso significa ser invisible.

Continuo balanceandome en el aire fresco de la noche, con el cabello humedo por la ligera lluevia. Espero a que la paz se establezca completamente antes de dejar de balancearme mas lento y despues detenerme.

Una respiracion profunda, recopilo valor, entonces me deslizo dentro de la casa tan silenciosamente como es posible, para no llamar la atencion sobre mi existencia.

Abro el armario de mi dormitorio, y doy un exasperado respiro por la falta de opciones ante mi. Mañana voy a ser un estudiante de ultimo año, parece que para eso deberia calificar tal vez solo un traje nuevo, algo que no sea de una tienda de segunda, que no este gastado y enfermamente ajustado. Me permito una fiesta de lastimas de dos minutos, entonces saco los objetos menos gastados para ponerme mañana.

Ultimo año.

Ugh.

Hola Gente

Se que he estado DEA (desaparecida en acción) pero se me vinieron los examens finales y demás cosas asi que no he podido actualizar, pero ahora actualizare cada semana y tal vez si se me da tiempo en medio de la semana

Besoosss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Odio el primer dia de escuela.

En realidad, odio todos los dias de escuela, pero como este es el primer dia de mi ultimo año de preparatoria, de alguna manera parece peor que todos los demas. Hay un entusiasmo palpable en el aire de los otros de ultimo año, sabiendo que despues de este año pueden empezar su vida real. Yo no tengo una vida real por lo que este año es mas temible que todos los demas, y eso es decir mucho, considerando como cada anterior año ha sido para mi.

-Cuidado, fenomeno.

Me tropiezo, pero no caigo mientras soy empujada a un lado por uno de los de primer año. Veo a un par de estudiantes de segundo año mirando con interes. El tiempo dira si estos novatos se uniran al juego, o si van a tener lastima y dejarme en paz.

Me aparto de ellos y veo a Delly Cartwright viniendo por el pasillo, rodeada por sus seguidores. Esa es realmente una buena razon para darme la vuelta e ir en la direccion opuesta. No se ha dado cuenta de mi aun, asi que hago una rapida retirada por las escaleras cercanas, a pesar de que significa que tendre que darme prisa para llegar a mi primera clase. Los retardos son algo que evito con pasion, no quiero llamar la atencion a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Delly es mi principal... enemiga, supongo, aunque hubo un tiempo en que fuimos amigas. El verano antes de la escuela secundaria, en el que de repente floreci. Mis pechos comenzaron a surgir, creci varios centimetros y de pronto nada me quedo. Las camisas eran demasiado ajustadas y los pantalos muy cortos. Mi madre no podria molestarse por algo tan trivial como una hija creciendo en su mundo loco, asi que me converti en una ladrona.

En las horas de madrugada, antes de que cualquiera de mis padres hubiera salido de sus estados de embriaguez, me escapaba y tomaba un dolar o dos, de la cartera de mi padre y del bolso de mi madre, cada vez que tenian uno. Asi fue como financie un "nuevo" guardarropa, tres camisas, dos pantalones, un sujetador, tres pares de ropa interior y un par de maltratadas zapatillas en la tienda de ahorro local. Costo doce dolares robados y una gran cantidad de culpa.

Aunque la ropa me quedaba mejor que cualquier otra opcion que tenia, seguian marcandome. Mientras en la escuela primaria habia sido capaz de transformarme silenciosamente en observadora, pasando inadvertida y dejada sola, en la escuela secundaria me vieron convertirme en un objetivo.

Fue Delly Cartwright quien realmente lo empezo, marco la pauta de en lo que mi vida se habia convertido, al menos a lo que se refiere la escuela. Por alguna razon, habia empezado a desagradarle al final del anterior año escolar. Habia estado cerca del final de año cuando empezo a decir cosas despectivas acerca de mi a mis compañero de clase, a pesar de que en realidad no fue tiempo suficiente para que los chismes se desarrollaran en mas que algunos dardos dirigidos perezosamente por sus seguidores.

Ella tambien habia florecido en el verano y cuando la escuela comenzo, camino como una confiada belleza rubia en la que todos los chicos se fijaban, aun los estudiantes de octavo grado y varios de primer año de la preparatoria. Con su nueva confianza vino una racha de crueldad y un blanco perfecto para afinar sus habilidades... yo.

El primer dia de la escuela secundaria, entre usando mis ropas de segunda categoria, y busque al pequeño grupo de amigos que habia tenido en la primaria, incluida Delly. Mientras me acercaba, Delly se dio la vuelta de donde estaban en un circulo, hablando.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui? No perteneces a nosotros- se burlo de mi. Mire a los demas, esperando a... ¿que? ¿A que me defendieran? Al contrario. comenzaron a reir a costa de mi, y me di la vuelta, humillada.

Al parecer, ella habia escuchado a sus padres hablar de mi familia, asi, el año comenzo con ella difundiendo rumores de mi padre alcoholico y mi madre adicta a las drogas. No pude siquiera defenderme porque nadie sabia tan bien como yo, cuan ciertos eran los rumores. Por supuesto, ella no sabia la historia completa, y no habia manera de que fuera a informarla y darle mas municion. No es que las necesitara desde que mi ropa se las dio.

Con su aplastamiento, cualquier apice de autoestima que podria haber pretendido tener, se fue y no luche por recuperarlo cuando me insultaba, o golpeaba mis libros fuera de mis brazos, o tropezaba conmigo cuando llevaba una bandeja de comida en el comedor.

Fue sorprendente cuan rapido los otros estudiantes se percataron de sus juegos y se unieron. Aquellos que no se integraron, pronto me evitaban como si fuera una paria, para no alcanzar ninguna de las balas que eran dirigidas hacia mi.

Cada dia desde entonces ha sido un juego de supervivencia, como hoy, mientras me apresuro a salir de su camino. He aprendido a evitar areas donde ella o cualquiera de sus amigos podrian estar, lo que es dificil, ya que casi todos son sus amigos, o al menos pretenden serlo.

Tenia la esperanza de que la escuela preparatoria pudiera cambiar la manera en que las cosas eran para mi en la secundaria. Quiero decir, los chicos son mayores y mas maduros ¿cierto? Mientras que las burlas, empujones e insultos no son tan intensos como mi experiencia en la secundaria, todavia sigue ahi, en cada esquina, por lo que parece.

Mi cabello castaño ha crecido mucho con los años. Estoy agradecida por eso, porque hace un bonito velo para esconderse. Desafortunadamente, tambien proporciona una presa facil para aquellos que deseen tirar de el.

Supongo que siempre puedo esperar a que este año sea diferente.

En cuanto me apresuro a mi segundo periodo de clase del dia, caminando con la cabeza baja, pero tambien observando a los que me rodean, en alerta por las señales de advertencia de peligro hasta que lo veo.

_Peeta Mellark_

Me congelo donde estoy, siendo chocada por detras, pero no empujada. Incluso escucho un murmullo: -Disculpame. -Probablemente porque no se dieron cuenta a quien golpearon.

Estoy congelada mientras lo miro fijamente con la boca abierta. La vista de el me trae de vuelta una corriente de recuerdos que habia olvidado.

El habia ido a mi escuela primaria, lo he conocido desde el primer dia del jardin de Infantes. Me habia gustado de una manera infantil e inocente porque nunca era malo con nadie. Era la clase de chico al que otros se dirigian naturalmente, popular sin tratar de serlo o incluso importarle si lo era. Hacia a todos sentir como si fueran sus amigos. Habia admirado eso de el. Especialmente durante aquellos años cuando mi vida se habia oscurecido y el siguio tratandome amablemente.

Se habia sentado conmigo en el almuerzo cuando estaba sola, lo que naturalmente atraia a otros a la mesa. Siempre me habia invitado a jugar a la pelota cuando me veia sentada sola, a pesar de que sabia que me negaria. Cuando comence a notar a los chicos como algo mas que una completa molestia, habia pensado que el era el tipo de chico que podria realmente molestarme, incluso amar, como algo mas que un amigo.

El final de sexto grado me hizo pensar que podria verme como algo mas, tambien, cuando me dio un especial de San Valentin, una tarjeta que me habia hecho y no solo una de las baratas, de las de papel pequeño, con la que todos los demas se desmayaron.

El recuerdo de eso trae un recuerdo de mi primer beso, mi unico beso, en el armario de los abrigos. Cuan atrevida habia sido. Que bien se habian sentido sus labios sobre los mios. Cuanta esperanza haba recogido una cosa tan simple.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron mientras pensaba en el sosteniendo mi mano en el recreo, algunas veces despues de ese beso. Nunca nos habiamos besado de nuevo, aunque hubiese querido. Creo que ambos eramos demasiados timidos e inseguros para hacer el primer movimiento.

Se habia mudado ese mismo verano. No lo supe, por supuesto, hasta que el siguiente año escolar comenzo.

Y ahora esta aqui de nuevo.

Ha crecido, ha cambiado, pero no hay duda de que es el. Es alto, a pesar de que era cerca de mi altura la ultima vez que lo habia visto. Es mas alto que la mayoria y supongo que esta cerca del metro ochenta mas o menos, tal vez un poco mas. Tiene cabello rubio cenizo, corto en los lados y en picos en la parte superior de la cabeza, que entiendo es cuando esta ausente y se pasa los dedos por el. En lugar de lucir desordenado, sin embargo tiene un efecto sorprendente, luciendo como si hubiera pasado horas para conseguir que se viera asi. Su mandibula es fuerte, cuadrada, masculina. La promesa del chico lindo se ha convertido en un joven increiblemente hermoso.

Se rie de algo que alguien mas dice y mi estomago se aprieta en reconocimiento. Su sonrisa es la misma que recuerdo, encantadora y hermosa.

Estoy de pie aqui, mirandolo fijamente, olvidando mantener mi usual cuidado por codos y pies en camino, asi que cuando un codo viene, no estoy preparada. Envia mis libros dispersandolos por el suelo, ruidosamente, lo que llama su atencion. Sus ojos se encuentran con los mios y veo un destello de reconocimiento en sus azules profundidades, con una sonrisa perpleja en las comisuras de suboca. Horrorizada, me apresuro a recoger mis libros y huir por las escaleras, humillada de que deberia haberme sorprendido mirandolo, o incluso peor, tenerlo viendo el nuevo deporte en el que me he convertido.

Hola Gente!

Aquí les traigo el capi, espero que les halla gustado. Amenazas, insultos, felicitaciones son aceptadas

Besosos


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Paso el resto del día ocultándome, incluso evito mi precioso almuerzo, pierdo lo que es posiblemente la única comida que conseguiré para hoy. En lugar de mirar los pies arrastrándose frente a mi, lo miro a el. Cuando llego el último periodo de la jornada, fotografía, doy un suspiro de alivio porque este horrible día ya casi ha terminado.

Me siento sola en una mesa para dos, completamente segura de que nadie se sentara a mi lado a no ser que sean forzados a hacerlo. Me siento con la cabeza hacia abajo, evitando todo contacto visual con la precisión que he estado desarrollando a lo largo de los años, pero de este modo es como veo a unas grandes, y blancas zapatillas de deporte detenerse a un lado de mi escritorio.

Una sensación enfermiza se forma en la boca de mi estomago, como siempre lo hace, por la confrontación que se avecina. Pero entonces... no pasa nada. Sintiéndome hundida me doy cuenta de que mi torturador quiere toda mi atención, y no se ira hasta que el la consiga. Tomo un respiro y levanto la cabeza... y siento a mi boca caer con la vista de Peeta de pie allí.

La consternación llena mi pecho.

_Oh, no, por favor, no el también._

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Pregunta.

_¿Qué?_ Ladeo mi cabeza un poco, segura de que no he oído correctamente. Miro a mí alrededor y noto que todavía existe unos asientos vacíos disponibles en el salón. Veo a un par de jugadores de futbol sentados en la parte trasera, mirando mi aspecto, riéndose. Miro tras el hombro de Peeta y siento a las lagrimas dar pinchazos en mis ojos luego de comprender que también el, de algún modo es parte de ello, participe de la tortura, sentarse a mi lado es parte del juego.

Antes de que yo pueda reunir el coraje necesario para decirle no, el coloca un montón de libros sobre la mesa y se deja caer sobre el asiento a mi lado. De inmediato y a toda prisa me alejo de el, sosteniéndome sobre el lado opuesto de mi asiento. El no lo nota o bien decide no hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Hey, ¿Tu eres Katniss no es así? ¿Katniss Everdeen? No se si te acuerdas de mi, soy Peeta. ¿Peeta Mellark? ¿Fuimos a la escuela primaria juntos?- El termina con una pregunta y yo solo puedo mirarlo fijamente como una imbécil, como mi madre, cuando ha tomado demasiadas píldoras para el resfrió.

Esta es una nueva táctica, una que no he intentado antes. Miro alrededor una vez mas, para ve quien más podría estar metido en esto, pero justo el timbre suena y el profesor se levanta de su escritorio, y ordena nuestra atención para el resto de la clase, o trata de hacerlo al menos. Por mi parte, no puedo concentrarme en absoluto en lo que el dice; algo a mi izquierda esta forzando toda mi atención.

Estoy en guardia aun más que de costumbre. Mis emociones están sobre el borde, porque aunque yo no conozca a Peeta ahora, lo conocía cuando el era mas joven. He admirado tanto su bondad, mas aun cuando cualquier pizca de bondad en mi casa había desaparecido, y se había difuminado en mis compañeros de escuela. Pero al parecer el tiempo ha cambiado algo mas que solo su tamaño y aspecto, ha cambiado su naturaleza y el rápidamente ha tomado parte en el juego "torturando a Katniss".

Cada vez que el se mueve, salto involuntariamente. Siento sus ojos sobre mí, pero me niego a ser carnada. Mantengo mis ojos fijos sobre el cuaderno abierto delante de mí, en blanco, a pesar de la lectura del profesor. Nos esta hablando sobre los implementos que necesitaremos para la clase. Aun no puedo concentrarme lo suficiente como para tratar de planificar la manera de obtener todos esos artículos imposibles. Para la única cosa que alzo mi vista es para mirar el reloj. Tan pronto como suena la campana, estoy lista.

Salto de mi asiento, recogiendo mis libros del borde del escritorio. Gracias a la intervención divina, no los dejo caer. Salgo corriendo de la sala, sin preocuparme a quien golpeo camino a mi salida, lucho por mantener mis pies debajo de mi cuerpo mientras soy golpeada y empujada.

Tengo que pelearme hasta pasada el área donde los autobuses son estacionados, aun cuando mi casa esta a cinco millas de la escuela, califico para pasear en ellos. Descubrí rápidamente que el autobús es solo un cambio de escenario en la persecución, uno sin esperanzas de escape durante cinco millas.

Es por eso que vale mas la pena caminar. Además, la ventaja añadida en andar es que toma más tiempo, lo que me mantiene alejada de casa por un poco más de tiempo. Hoy camino con rapidez, por lo menos hasta estar mas allá de donde la mayoría de los chicos deben caminar de forma apagada. Unos coches pasan con las ventanas abajo, estudiantes lanzan insultos por mi atuendo, pero yo los ignoro.

Todavía no puedo creer que el sea parte de ello. No estoy segura por que esto me esta molestando tanto. Hay quienes me ignoran, por supuesto. Yo hubiera preferido que el fuera uno de ellos, aunque honestamente creo que esperaba que pudiera ser el mismo que solía ser hace todos esos años atrás.

Me preocupo sobre todo esto camino a casa, y al parecer eso lleva a que mi abdomen se endurezca, como siempre, y mi atención se dirige a preguntarse acerca de la realidad de lo que se avecina con Peeta Mellark.

Me pregunto en que estado de ánimo estará _ella_ hoy. De hecho, prefiero cuando esta en un estado melancólico, aun cuando signifique un montón de lagrimas. Es mucho mejor que la violencia, de la cual siempre soy receptora por algo tan simple como caminar por el camino equivocado o tragar demasiado fuerte. Me apresuro a entrar, soltando mis libros, y me quito los zapatos para mantener lo más bajo posible la probabilidad de que ella se entere de que estoy en casa.

Voy corriendo a la cocina para empezar mis tareas, lo que significa poner orden al desastre que hizo hoy. Hay varios platos y cuencos apilados en el fregadero, así como los cristales de la borrachera de mi padre en la noche anterior. Rápidamente lavar, secar y guardar. Barrer el piso, que esta lleno de restos de comida y limpiar la mesa. Tirar las botellas de licor vacías, regresando las demás al gabinete.

Me apresuro arriba en el cuarto del baño, recogiendo las ropas húmedas malolientes que están allí y de frente al dormitorio de mis padres, para llevarlas de vuelta a la lavandería. Me dirijo al baño para restregar la bañera ya limpia y un inodoro, cuando la oigo.

-¡Katniss!-

Con el estomago apretado, entro en la sala de estar donde ella posa la mirada en un pequeño televisor. Se pasea por el costado de una mesa, pequeña, destartalada, donde antes había una gran pantalla que ha sido embargada. Recuerdo ese día con claridad meridiana, porque fue la primera y única vez que he sido golpeada por mi padre; previamente y desde entonces solo es mi madre quien reparte los castigos.

Ella se sienta en su lugar habitual del sofá, su lugar moldeado. Debería tener sobre peso, debido principalmente a su dieta de comida chatarra, que atesora celosamente, y que cuenta. Si llegara a faltar alguna yo consigo pasar por un infierno, incluso si _ella imagina _que falta alguna. Pero las drogas hacen volar su metabolismo, lo que la mantiene delgada. Creo que probablemente podría sobrepasarla si quisiera, pero ella ha hecho su trabajo sobre mi mente bastante a fondo; comenzando desde que era una niña impresionable. Aun sabiendo que todo es un juego mental, no tengo mas valor para escapar de ella del que para defenderme en la escuela.

-¿Donde has estado?- exige, con palabras mal pronunciadas-. ¡He estado llamándote durante horas!- Que literalmente puede significar horas, o podría haber sido solo unos minutos.

-Estuve en la escuela, ¿recuerdas? Hoy fue el primer día.

-Oh.- Esto da un poco de viento en sus velas, pero encuentra un nuevo objetivo con suficiente rapidez-. Bueno, mañana antes de salir mejor asegúrate de que tienes la casa limpia. No puedo vivir en esta pocilga.

-Claro, mamá- le respondo, ya limpiando a su alrededor. Su fuerte apretada de puño por encima de mi oído no me sorprende, pero estoy un poco fuera del juego hoy. Tropiezo sobre mis rodillas balanceándome hacia los lados, golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa de noche y casi tocando la lámpara. Estoy luchando por estabilizarme y alcanzarla antes de que pueda caer.

-¿Eres una sabelotodo?

-No, mamá no. Lo siento. Lo siento.- Respiro la palabra y doy una gran exhalación y así es como noto el color de la humillación al permitir que me trate de esta manera y luego tener que disculparme por ello, pero la rutina no ha cambiado mucho en los últimos ocho años y los hábitos son difíciles de romper.

Me apresuro al armario del pasillo para coger el plumero. Empiezo a quitar el polvo de alrededor de los objetos sobre la mesa, con rapidez, pero discretamente, sabiendo que es mejor no tocar sus cosas.

-Oh. Acaba con eso - me dice, con disgusto en sus palabras. Regreso, esperando a ver qué más tiene que decir-. Deja de mirarme, me da escalofríos -dice-. Ve a tu habitación. No tengo ganas de verte hoy.

Simplemente asiento y reemplazo el plumero en mi camino hacia las escaleras. Entonces, hoy es el día del estado decaído, el mejor de todos. Permanecer en mi habitación significa que no hay posibilidad de cenar. Es una negociación, supongo. Por lo general me ordena hacer la cena, pero no se me permite comerla. A veces me las arreglo para sacar un poco de comida mientras cocino. Estar en mi habitación no sólo significa que no hay posibilidad de eso, sino que también de que no seré golpeada.

Así que me siento aliviada. No voy a ser capaz de escabullirme al primer piso, para recuperar mis libros que he olvidado tomar en el camino, hasta que estén dormidos. Siempre completo mi tarea, pero a veces la olvido con el fin de mantener mi promedio de calificaciones.

Por desgracia, eso me da mucho tiempo para pensar en Peeta Mellark y me pregunto qué estaba haciendo él día de hoy.

La amarga decepción regresa y me siento en mi ventana dando un vistazo hacia afuera, a mi fuerte con columpios, donde me gustaría estar.

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Amenazas, Insultos, Felicitaciones o lo que se les ocurra son aceptadas.

Besosoososos


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

-¡Hey, Katniss!

Me tropiezo y casi caigo con esas palabras trayendo una ronda de risas burlonas desde algún lugar cercano. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Peeta observándome. Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que tiene una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Me alejo deprisa, sosteniendo mis libros más fuertemente. _¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_ me pregunto. Su tono de voz sonó neutral, casi amistoso. Realmente pensé que no habría nuevos juegos que podrían lanzar en mi camino, que he sufrido cada posibilidad de humillación.

Estaba equivocada.

Considero seriamente el saltarme la clase de fotografía, pero no me atrevo. Cuando entro, él está sentado en nuestra, ahora, mesa compartida. Eso es suficientemente malo, pero está rodeado por dos chicas y otro chico. Conozco a las chicas, son porristas populares, pero de las que me dejan en paz. El chico es uno de los que solían atormentarme constantemente a través de la escuela secundaria Ahora está en el equipo de futbol y no me ha molestado mucho en los últimos años, pero eso no me consuela, exactamente.

Me debato entre sentarme en otra mesa, pero una rápida mirada me dice que no hay asientos disponibles que sean mejores que al lado de él.

-¡Katniss! -me llama mientras me saluda con su mano. Me detengo, congelada en seco. Las dos porristas me miran fijamente con la boca abierta, y el jugador de futbol mira a Peeta como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

-Está bien, gente, tomemos nuestros asientos -ordena el Sr. White, nuestro maestro.

Estoy obligada a tomar mi temido asiento junto a Peeta, quien me sonríe abiertamente. Me estremezco y me doy la vuelta.

-Tengo papeletas aquí para aquellos que califiquen para almuerzos gratis o a precio reducido para excluirlos de los honorarios de la clase.

_¡Oh, no! _Mis mejillas arden para lo que sé que viene. Efectivamente, él se acerca y deja uno directamente delante de mí. La vergüenza inunda mi cuerpo por la humillación de tener a Peeta viendo esto.

-¿Quién más? - dice el Sr. White, agitándolos en el aire-. ¿Nadie? Muy bien entonces, para el resto de ustedes, necesito un recibo que demuestre que han pagado sus cuotas a la oficina principal antes de los exámenes parciales. ¿Cashmere? -Una chica de la primera fila lo mira-. Pasa éstos a todos por mí.-Y le pasa el montón de papeletas.

Cashmere se pone de pie y comienza a entregar las papeletas mientras el Sr. White se traslada a la parte delantera del salón para comenzar la clase. Mientras ella se acerca a Peeta, le entrega la papeleta con una sonrisa, claramente indicando su interés en él.

-Hola Peeta, soy Cashmere. -No hay duda por su tono de voz que está siendo más que amable. Él hace una cosa extraña, me da una mirada y rápidamente la retira. Le sonríe cortésmente, desviando la mirada.

La sonrisa de Cashmere se endurece mientras me mira. Luego se da la vuelta con fuerza, con burla en cada línea.

-Toma fenómeno -ella se burla, entregándome la papeleta, y entonces la retira lejos-. Oops, lo siento, olvide que no necesitas una de estas.

Se ríe cruelmente, mirando a Peeta, esperando que se una a la broma. No puedo ver si rostro porque se ha dado la vuelta ligeramente lejos de mi hacia ella, eso y el hecho de que estoy agachando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mi rostro, pero también tratando de ver su reacción. Así que no puedo ver lo que ella ve, pero cualquier cosa que sea, congela su risa. La sonrisa cae de su rostro y traga con fuerza, con las mejillas encendidas mientras se aleja.

Peeta se vuelve hacia mí pero rápidamente me inclino hacia delante, tirando mi cabello suelto como un escudo, mortificada por todo el intercambio.

Me pregunto cuan difícil va a ser cambiar mis clases ahora.

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Lo que tengan pensado decirme lo acepto.

Besoosos


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

La escuela se vuelve aún más un ejercicio de tortura, a pesar de que no hubiera imaginado eso posible, por que _él_ ha sido añadido a la mezcla. Sentarme al lado de Peeta en Fotografía es lo peor, porque siempre se sienta y me saluda como si fuéramos amigos. Casi todos los días está rodeado por otros, y, o él es completamente ajeno a su apariencia mientras me reconoce, o simplemente no le importa.

Sé lo que se propone no es exactamente un juego nuevo. Él es sólo mejor en eso que aquellos que han intentado lo mismo antes. Lograr que el fenómeno piense que eres su amigo, así poder obtener una mayor humillación. No aprendí eso a la primera, y fui engañada una segunda vez, pero no he caído en esa trampa de nuevo, y no lo haré ahora.

Antes nunca, sin embargo, había parecido algo personal de alguna manera. Sé que los otros no piensan en mí como una persona real, así que aunque duele, no es la cosa más devastadora. Esto es peor porque, él había sido mi amigo una vez, y tal vez incluso algo más. Tengo que admitir, que parte de esto es por lo que pensé que él era mucho mejor que el resto. Es una dolorosa realidad el ver que no lo es.

En fotografía se sienta, a veces tratando de iniciar una conversación, pero me mantengo dándole la espalda y me niego a dejarme arrastrar, ignorándolo con firmeza, manteniendo mi cabello entre nosotros.

Aun sabiendo lo que se propone, no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él, a pesar de mi misma. Debido a nuestra historia, supongo. Así que lo observo a escondidas, sólo a sus manos, primero, mientras arrastran un bolígrafo a través de la página, mientras toma notas detalladas. Sus manos son grandes, formando una escritura limpia y no los garabatos desordenados que la mayoría de los adolescentes crean. Son manos fuertes, con dedos largos y uñas recortadas y limpias, y una pequeña cicatriz en el dorso de su mano derecha. Él es zurdo, pero no escribe con su mano en un ángulo incómodo que he visto en otros zurdos. Más bien, sostiene su mano en el mismo ángulo que alguien diestro, sólo que al revés, a pesar de que casi pone de lado la página para escribir.

Algunas veces, incluso dejo que mi imaginación vuele e imagino a su mano derecha cicatrizada, alcanzando la mía y envolviéndola en la de él. Me pregunto se serán cálidas o frías, suaves o ásperas con callos. No puedo recordar cómo se sentían hace todos estos años. No he sido tocada en una manera amable por manos masculinas por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, probablemente desde la última vez que él sostuvo mi mano, aunque estoy segura de que hubo un tiempo en que mi padre me tocó con amor.

Lo más inquietante de todo, es la fantasía de la bondad de él. Entonces recuerdo lo que Peeta se propone, esa bondad ha muerto y esas manos nunca me tocarán con nada más que con un propósito de humillación, o peor, con repulsión. Cada día después de clase, huyo del salón y del edificio, esperando hasta que estoy más allá de los límites de la escuela para reducir la velocidad.

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi si ya se que es corto pero para mí es un logro subir dos días seguidos así que se aguantan: 3

Lo que estén pensando en decirme bueno o malo es aceptado

Besosoososos


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Las primeras semanas de escuela pasan, y a pesar de que Peeta ha dejado de tratar de iniciar conversación, todavía dice "hola" cada vez que llega. Nunca le respondo, pero cuando él no hace más movimientos, comienzo a relajarme y no me siento tan lejos en el borde de mi asiento. No ha hecho ninguna broma a costa de mí, al menos no que yo sepa, y no ha tratado de humillarme públicamente.

Curiosamente, parece como si los demás estudiantes, quienes antes disfrutaban atormentarme, están perdiendo el interés en el juego también. No todos ellos, por supuesto, pero algunos de ellos.

Entonces un día, mientras Septiembre da paso a Octubre, el aire comienza a enfriar, y las hojas comienzan a volverse de un amarillo brillante, algo comienza a cambiar todo de nuevo.

Me siento en el almuerzo, en mi lugar habitual en un rincón en el suelo, comiendo mi almuerzo gratis patrocinado por el Estado, cuando Peeta llega y se sienta en la mesa más cercana a mí. Me congelo en el acto de llevar un palillo de pan a mi boca mientras se sienta en la mesa, que suele estar reservada para encajonar a todos los "perdedores" de la escuela... aunque obviamente, todavía no son tan grandes perdedores como yo, porque por lo menos ellos tienen una mesa.

Él se vuelve hacia mí, mirándome directamente. Miro fijamente a sus ojos azules, la primera vez que he hecho contacto visual con él desde el primer día de clases. Una carga eléctrica corre a través de mi cuerpo. Con cada nervio de punta, y le roba un sonrojo a mi cuerpo, con calor fluyendo a través de mi abdomen. Claramente reconozco la lucha o la sensación de volar.

Él parece estar esperando por algo, pero no puedo respirar, y mucho menos pensar en lo podría querer. Él baja su bandeja sin romper el contacto visual, y luego da un paso hacia mí. Eso me derrite. Volar eso es.

Peleo con mis pies, negándome a esperar y ver que podría hacerme o a mi comida. Él llama mi nombre, pero ya estoy corriendo hacia la zona de dejar la bandeja y tirar mi preciado almuerzo sin comer. Me tropiezo en mi prisa y casi dejo caer mi bandeja, ignorando las risas burlonas cerca de mí, junto con los insultos de "idiota" y "fenómeno". Ni siquiera veo de quiénes vienen. Esas palabras ya no significan nada para mí, pero al saber que él está viendo probablemente mi torpe retirada, hace que mis mejillas quemen brillantemente.

Me salto el resto de mis clases. Sólo me he saltado clases una vez en la escuela secundaria, cuando el ridículo había alcanzado la extrema crueldad, particularmente por una chica ruda, y había estado temerosa por mi vida. Así que dejé temprano la escuela y fui a casa. Pero cuando la escuela llamó a mi casa para informar a mi madre que me había saltado clases, había estado en uno de sus días violentos. Había tenido que regresar a la escuela al día siguiente con un ojo negro, un labio hinchado, con dolor en las costillas que se sentían posiblemente rotas y marcas rojas de dedos en mi cuello donde el aire a mis pulmones había sido cortado poco antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando regresé, la chica dura me vio, y alguna forma de reconocimiento y de parentesco había brillado en sus ojos. Después de eso ya no me dio un tiempo difícil. De hecho, creo que había una posibilidad de que hubiera dado la señal para que me dejaran en paz, porque nadie me dio un tiempo difícil después de eso por algún tiempo. Entonces ella fue arrestada y llevada al reformatorio, o eso he oído, y dentro de poco fue olvidada. Yo no lo fui y se reanudó la persecución.

En este día, siento que vale la pena el riesgo. No puedo hacerle frente. Y me siento por lo menos un poco segura ya que no tengo un teléfono de cualquier tipo, así que mi ausencia no requerirá una nota en el correo. Soy yo la que tiene que traer el correo, así que no será mucho el deslizarlo y tirarlo en la basura antes de que pueda ser visto. Me gustaría poder ir a casa y columpiarme, pero no puedo arriesgarme a ser vista por mi madre, así que me escondo en un bosque espeso de árboles que crecen cerca de mi casa, hasta que la escuela termina y me vea obligada a volver a casa.

Por mucho que desee ir en contra, sin embargo, otro día viene y tengo que levantarme para ir a la escuela. Tenía la esperanza de que él me dejaría en paz, pero en el almuerzo lo veo de nuevo viniendo hacia mi rincón. El hambre prevalece sobre el miedo, ya que no tuve cena de nuevo ayer por la noche, y me enrosco protectoramente sobre mi bandeja cuando lo veo venir. En lugar de mirarme directamente o venir en mi camino, simplemente se detiene en la mesa y se sienta.

Los pocos estudiantes que están reunidos en la mesa, lo miran como si una serpiente se hubiera sentado con ellos. Observo, mi cuerpo todavía encorvado protectoramente sobre mi bandeja mientras coloca su servilleta sobre su regazo, se asegura de saludar a cada persona sentada ahí, presentándose a sí mismo como si cada uno de ellos no fuera consciente de sobremanera de quién es él.

Habría que estar ciego o sordo para no saber quién es Peeta Mellark. Él definitivamente no ha perdido su capacidad para atraer a otros a sí mismo sin siquiera intentarlo. A los pocos días de su regreso a la escuela, se había vuelto popular, buscado como antes, por los chicos para ser su amigo, y por todas las tontas, desmayadas chicas para ser mucho más.

Después de un momento de silencio, reanudaron sus conversaciones, ignorándolo, pero mirándolo ocasionalmente como si se preguntaran por qué estaba él ahí.

Un par de amigos de Peeta pasearon cerca, mirando a los que estaban ya sentados, y luego mirando a Peeta para evaluar cuáles deberían ser sus reacciones. Él presentó a sus amigos a los "perdedores", sorprendentemente recordando sus nombres. Sus amigos solo asintieron, sentándose y procediendo a ignorar a los otros como si no estuvieran ahí.

Los otros parecieron intimidados por unos minutos, cambiando de posición incómodamente y preguntándose si deberían moverse. Finalmente, decidieron hacer lo mismo e ignorar a Peeta y sus amigos.

Observo todo esto con asombro y recelo. ¿Qué está haciendo? Cuando no mira en mi dirección, finalmente alivio mi postura encorvada y comienzo a comer. No quito mis ojos de él, sin embargo. Sigo preguntándome qué es lo que se trae entre manos, pero no he comido nada desde mi medio abandonado almuerzo de ayer. En realidad, me estoy sintiendo un poco débil por mi falta de alimento y eso me da el impulso que necesito para comer, a pesar de su proximidad.

En Fotografía, lo ignoro con esmero, volviendo a mi antigua forma de sentarme al borde de mi asiento, negándome a permitir que incluso mis ojos paseen por sus manos. Él ha dicho "hola" cuando se sentó, pero siento la tensión emanando de él, lo que me pone nerviosa.

Una nueva rutina comienza con él, sentándose en la misma mesa de almuerzo cada día, la mesa está ahora sólo medio llena con los "perdedores" y la otra mitad con los amigos de Peeta -tanto como los primeros dos de la primera vez y añadiéndose más cada día- cada mitad ignorando a otra, pero buscando una extraña especie de camaradería incómoda. Ésta nueva práctica me pone rígida de ansiedad. Considero el cambiar el lugar donde me siento, pero tengo la sensación de que él me seguirá de todos modos. Sólo no puedo averiguar _por qué._

Pasamos una semana más sin incidentes, mi aprehensión disminuye un poco, cuando algo extraordinaria sucede. Un chico que ha sido uno de mis peores verdugos, a través de ambas, escuela secundaria y preparatoria, entra al comedor. Mi estómago se aprieta con miedo.

Usualmente, Seneca y sus amigos dejan la escuela para almorzar. Cuando se quedan es para un propósito, y ese propósito es por lo general, por mí. Me estremezco al pensar en las veces en que me he visto obligada a tirar mi almuerzo ya sea porque él escupió o dejó caer algo en mi comida -una vez fue una pepita de excremento de perro-, o tratar de comer alrededor de eso. Le da una gran alegría mi humillación y supongo que con el tiempo ha comenzado a extrañar mi ardiente vergüenza. Hoy es la primera vez de éste año que se lo ha perdido, aparentemente. Lo veo inmediatamente en la zona en donde me siento, con una sonrisa dividiendo su rostro.

Mis ojos vuelan al instante hacia Peeta, quien está envuelto escuchando una historia que es contada por uno de sus amigos. _Oh, por favor… _ruego silenciosamente,_ no lo dejes ver esto. _No estoy segura de si quiero que se mantenga ajeno con el fin de evitar que consiga una nueva idea para afligirme, o si simplemente no quiero que vea mi degradación.

Miro de nuevo a mi verdugo frenéticamente, sabiendo por experiencia propia que tratar de proteger mi comida sólo logrará que empuje la bandeja hacia mí, y luego tener que pasar el día caminando avergonzada en vano, con la parte delantera de mi camisa manchada con los restos de mi almuerzo.

Siento los ojos de Peeta sobre mí y mi mirada es atraída hacia la de él en contra de mi voluntad. Su ceño está fruncido, como si tratara de averiguar qué es lo que pasa. No puedo mantener mis ojos en un sólo lugar, sin embargo, mi mirada alternando entre ellos dos. Él sigue mi mirada hacia mi verdugo, y de regreso hacia mí. Veo cómo comienza a entender, pero en lugar de la anticipación que espero ver cuando lo averigüe, veo su rostro endurecerse, ira oscureciendo sus ojos, apretando la mandíbula.

Asumo de inmediato que su ira es por mí, como si estuviera siendo condicionada por el resto de mi vida, me estremezco y mantengo mis ojos en él, sabiendo que es el peligro más inmediato. Se pone de pie bruscamente, haciendo que cada persona de su mesa en incluso algunas de las mesas cercanas detenga sus conversaciones inmediatamente y miren hacia él. Me estremezco instintivamente. Pero en lugar de venir hacia mí, se vuelve y se para frente a Seneca, bloqueando su progreso hacia mí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -Sus palabras resuenan con furia. Lo escucho claramente desde donde estoy sentada, pero de alguna manera Seneca no lo registra, quien sonríe seguro de sí mismo.

-No hombre, estoy bien.

Da un paso más, y de repente Peeta sujeta con una gran mano su hombro. Peeta es al menos seis pulgadas más alto que Seneca, y no deja caer su mano suavemente, sino más bien, la deja caer como una piedra. Seneca mira a Peeta y de repente se da cuenta de su mandíbula apretada. Duda por sólo un segundo, con cautela arrastrándose sobre su rostro, para ser sustituida por una sonrisa arrogante cuando se da cuenta de que sus amigos están observando.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -Seneca pregunta sarcásticamente, lo que provoca una carcajada de sus propios amigos.

-No creo que haya nada para ti en este lugar -le gruñe Peeta, asustándome. Seneca da un ligero paso hacia atrás, mirando nerviosamente por encima de su hombreo, tratando de conservar su arrogancia-. Creo que tú y tus amigos -Peeta dice con determinación-, deberían seguir adelante. No creo que éste sea un lugar para ti ahora, o en cualquier momento en el futuro para el caso.

Seneca traga nerviosamente, levantando sus manos en redención con una risa que tratando de sonar descuidad, que sale sonando como con pánico. Lanza una mirada perpleja hacia mí sobre el impresionantemente voluminoso brazo de Peeta. -Muy bien hombre, sin daño no hay falta, ¿verdad?

Peeta aún no ha retirado su mano del hombro de Seneca y veo cómo lo aprieta, causando que Seneca se estremezca ligeramente.

-Hoy no, de todos modos -Peeta gruñe amenazadoramente, mirando hacia mí-, pero probablemente me refiero al pasado. -Se inclina hacia adelante, poniendo su rostro cerca al de Seneca-. Ya no más, tampoco, ¿Capice?

Seneca da una risa irregular.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad amigo? ¿Estás protegiéndola? -escupe como si yo fuera menos que un insecto. Puedo ver como sus amigos se molestan detrás de él, ofendidos de estar apartados de su diversión.

Entonces, sorprendentemente, algunos de los amigos de Peeta se ponen de pie, de los del tipo grandes jugadores de futbol, claramente no entendiendo qué está pasando, peor dispuestos a respaldar a Peeta de todos modos. No se mueven de donde están parados junto a la mesa, pero los amigos de Seneca de inmediato se retiran.

Lo mismo sucede con Seneca, alejándose del agarre de Peeta. Sus ojos se precipitan hacia mí, y en esa breve mirada veo la promesa de algo peor. Con la misma rapidez mira de nuevo a Peeta, con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco mientras se da la vuelta y se aleja, tratando de retomar su descuidado pavoneo, pero fallando al menos un poco.

Los amigos de Peeta vuelven a sentarse, murmurando sobre los gamberros, y los otros chicos en la mesa lucen un poco impresionados por la escena que acaban de ver, que alguien quien es considerado más genial que ellos, ha sido rebajado por ésos chicos, mientras les permiten compartir la mesa del almuerzo. Un par de ellos me disparan miradas confusas, preguntándose que hay en mí para poder haberme ganado tal defensa.

Observo esto con mi visión periférica, mientras miro fijamente a Peeta, impresionada. Él se vuelve hacia mí, y me mira de igual forma, con una expresión en sus ojos que no puedo descifrar. No parece estar enojado conmigo, a pesar de que su respiración sigue acelerada. Mientras observo, toma un par de respiraciones profundas, relajando su boca de la ira sombría, aflojando sus puños. Asiente tensamente hacia mí, volviendo a su lugar en la mesa.

Ya no tengo hambre, pero no me muevo de mi lugar, mirando abiertamente a Peeta. No puedo evitarlo. Casi pareció como si... me hubiera... protegido, como Seneca dijo. Pero... ¿por qué él haría eso? Estoy confusa, perpleja. Un par de veces me da miradas ocultas, y en ésas, no puedo más que reunir una razón para que me broten alas y vuele a la luna.

Por primera vez en todo el año, me paso toda la tarde esperando por la clase de fotografía. No puedo sacar de mi mente el drama del almuerzo. No importa cómo vea la situación, sigue pareciendo como si hubiera puesto de pie por mí.

_¿Por qué?_

Cuando él entra al salón de clases, lo miro directamente, tratando de leer su rostro. Se detiene junto a la mesa cuando ve mi mirada interrogante, mirándome con la misma expresión ilegible que le vi antes. Un sonrojo se arrastra hasta sus mejillas, y mira hacia otro lado, apretando la mandíbula. Me da otro asentimiento tenso, por primera vez sin decirme "hola" y de repente lo entiendo.

Está molesto y avergonzado por haber tenido que defenderme, y en frente de no sólo de sus amigos, sino también de otros estudiantes, entre los cuáles la historia se ha extendido como pólvora. Lo he escuchado de otros cuando no sabían que podía oír y la gente ha estado mirándome como si trataran de averiguar algo. Ahora obviamente, él se lamente haberlo hecho.

Las lágrimas pinchan la parte posterior de mis ojos mientras bajo mi cabeza hacia el escritorio. Por sólo un pequeño momento, había sentido la alegría de tener un ángel guardián, tener a alguien que no permitiría a alguien más ser malo conmigo. Ese par de horas de sentir esa seguridad, sólo lo hizo más doloroso al haberme sido arrebatado.

Tan pronto como suena la campana, me apresuro a recoger mis libros, lista para escapar. Siento una mano atrapando mi brazo. Calor fluye desde el punto de contacto mientras permanezco quieta, mirando fijamente la mano que sostiene ahora firmemente mi brazo. La misma mano que he estudiado tanto, con la ligera cicatriz en el dorso. Su agarre es sólido, y sin embargo, lo suficientemente suave para saber que podría romper fácilmente el contacto.

-Katniss -Peeta dice suavemente, y mi corazón se tambalea ante el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de su boca-. Por favor, quiero decirte...

No quiero esperar a escuchar lo que quiere decir. Corro, empujando a los otros estudiantes en la puerta. Algunos me empujan mientras paso, pero me las arreglo para mantener el equilibrio.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi.

Besososos


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Corro por los pasillos, empujando y atropellando la espesa multitud de adolescentes hasta alcanzar la seguridad de la entrada. Salto por los escalones, corriendo hacia mi escape. No estoy segura si mis pies se enredan al llegar a la acera o si alguien me hace una zancadilla, pero de repente estoy tumbada en el piso, con mis libros y documentos dispersos.

-¡Katniss!

Lo escucho decir mi nombre y volteo mi cabeza para verlo salir por la entrada. Me levanto, dejando mis libros y papeles donde están. Tomarse el tiempo de reunirlos sólo le dará la oportunidad de alcanzarme. De todos modos corro más rápido sin llevarlos como obstáculos, ignorando las risas burlonas de atrás, sin saber si la suya forma parte de ellas.

No paro de correr hasta que me encuentro a mitad de camino, hasta que mis pulmones están gritando y tengo una punzada en el costado, que me obliga a parar. Me inclino, con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sólo entonces me doy cuenta que estoy llorando. Me pongo de pie, con mis manos en las mejillas, sintiendo la humedad que hay allí. ¡Ay!

Bajo mis manos, notando que están raspadas y sangrando, salpicadas con pequeños trozos de piedras y cemento por la caída. Eso detiene mis lágrimas.

-¡Idiota! -Me maldigo a mí misma. Afortunadamente, estoy cerca de un riachuelo que corre por el lado de la carretera. Doy un paso y casi caigo de nuevo, mis rodillas están temblando, la adrenalina ya no me arrastra. Miro hacia abajo y veo que la pierna izquierda de mi pantalón está a punto de rasgarse.

-¡Fantástico! -murmuro- Enrollo la tela del pantalón de mi pierna derecha hasta encima de la rodilla. No está rasguñada, hay una marca de color rojizo lo que significa que mañana tendré un moretón. Levanto la pierna del pantalón y puedo ver que esta rodilla se encuentra en la misma condición, sólo que hace falta una rodaja de piel justo debajo de la rótula, de donde brota una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

Cojeo por el camino hasta encontrar una parte de la orilla que se vea lo suficientemente segura para bajar al agua. Me deslizo por un lado de la orilla para alcanzar la corriente del río, las rodillas me gritan en señal de protesta. Me siento sobre una roca plana y me inclino hacia adelante para limpiar mis manos. Las lavo de la mejor manera que puedo, tratando de sacar las piedrecillas, fregando la sangre de mis palmas. Salpico agua en mi cara, ahogando las lágrimas en el agua fría.

Un coche conduce lentamente por detrás de mí, tan despacio que no me habría percatado de él si no fuera porque oigo los frenos, el coche de la patrulla de seguridad se detiene justamente delante de mí. Miro la corriente y la orilla del otro lado medito cuán difícil podría ser huir.

-¡Ahí estás! -Me congelo, me sorprende que él se encuentre aquí-. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Fuerzo a mis piernas a entrar en acción, ignorando el dolor de mis rodillas al estar de pie. Avanzo lentamente por la orilla del río hacia el camino, pretendiendo que no me duele para nada. Tengo que usar mis manos para ayudarme a subir la ladera escarpada, moliendo la tierra que vuelve negras mis manos recién limpias. Cuando llego a la cima él me alcanza, pero me hago a un lado, alejándome rápidamente, tratando de no cojear, fracasando miserablemente.

-Por favor, Katniss, ¿puedes sólo detenerte por un minuto? Espera, ¿te has herido? -Casi suena genuino. Gruño en silencio-. Katniss, por favor, detente, quiero hablar contigo, para pedirte que...

Me giro hacia él.

-¡Qué! -exijo enojada-. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Cojeo, doy otro paso hacia donde se encuentra con su boca abierta, por mi arrebato.

-Has estado fuera durante tantos años... ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Por qué tienes que ser igual que ellos, pero peor porque antes eras mejor! -Estoy gritando ahora. Empujo la sólida pared de su pecho con ambas manos, dejándola cubierta de lodo y manchas de sangre.

-¡Vete! -le ordeno, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Él está mirándome, con una extraña expresión en sus ojos de nuevo. Me hace enfurecer y con un grito golpeo mis manos contra su pecho de nuevo. Las atrapa y las sostiene firmemente cuando trato de liberarlas, y luego de repente sus brazos están alrededor de mí, apretándome contra él mientras sollozo. Sin pensarlo, sujeto la pechera de su camisa con mis puños, que se encuentran atrapados entre nosotros mientras él me sostiene. Sus manos calman mi espalda, su barbilla está apoyada suavemente en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

La sensación de brazos alrededor de mí, en consuelo y no con restricción o intención de hacer daño, me deshace. Lloro por todos esos años de burlas y bromas recibidas de manos de mis compañeros. Por haber nacido de padres que odio, por un descuido. Lloro por el hecho de que un buen chico, se ha unido al juego. Y eso me hace pensar que no hay esperanza de encontrar algo bueno en nadie, lo cual sólo me hace llorar aún más.

Gradualmente comienzo a darme cuenta en dónde estoy y en el pecho de quien estoy enterrando mis mortificaciones. Aun así, me quedo por un segundo más, para deleitarme con la sensación de estar sujeta a alguien, y cómo es ser tocada con ternura, incluso si no es real.

Lo empujo lejos y afloja su agarre pero mantiene sus manos sobre mis hombros. Agacha su cabeza para mirarme a la cara y la vergüenza se eleva por mis mejillas. Mantengo mis ojos bajos, esperando no ver su expresión, que probablemente es de repugnancia.

-Espera un segundo -dice Peeta, dejándome ir, corriendo hacia su coche. De inmediato se pierde la presión y el calor de sus manos. Seguro que él se marchará ahora. De pronto, él esta empujando un pañuelo hacia mí. Lo tomo con cautela, todavía no estoy segura de sus motivos. Lo uso para limpiar mi cara y nariz, agradeciéndole en un susurro.

Veo, horrorizada, el lío que he hecho en su camisa con mis manos. Señalo con la cabeza hacia ella.

-Lo siento -admito, segura de que esta historia va a estar dando vueltas mañana.

Él sonríe, y el latido de mi corazón se detiene por un momento antes de sufrir entrecortados bandazos. La sonrisa luce realmente genuina.

-No importa -dice, con bondad en su voz, dejándome un poco desconcertada. Luego mira hacia abajo y ve las manchas de sangre. Él me mira horrorizado-. Estás herida -acusa.

Aprieto en puños mis manos y me encojo de hombros, dando un paso hacia atrás en caso de que él esté enojado ahora que ha visto arruinada su camisa.

-Estoy bien

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y se que varios en este momento quieren ahorcarme por dejarlo hasta ahí pero son las 3 de la mañana y tengo el cerebro frito

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Besosososos


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Y lo estoy, en comparación con algunas de las otras lesiones que he tenido en mi vida. Él da un paso adelante, tirando mis manos hacia él, suavemente desenrollando mis puños, ignorando que me retuerzo por su toque.

-Vamos -me dice, llevándome suavemente de vuelta a la pendiente. Es mucho más fácil descender con él estabilizándome, aunque sin duda más aterrador. Todavía no sé lo que quiere de mí.

Me vuelve a sentar en la roca en la que había estado antes, entonces desgarra una tira de su camisa. Jadeo sorprendida, y él sonríe encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que mi corazón se acelere de nuevo. Sumerge la tira de tela en el agua, y comienza a limpiar mis manos con ella. A pesar de que es sorprendentemente amable, esto pica y aspiro hondo a través de mis dientes.

-Lo siento -dice, inclinándose para soplar suavemente en mis manos. Alivia el ardor allí, pero provoca un ardor que comienza en la boca de mi estómago, que es muy diferente a todo lo que he experimentado antes.

Continúa limpiando y soplando mis dos manos, hasta que siento como si estuviera en llamas. Creo que hasta gimo porque de repente me mira, con ojos ilegibles. Agacho la cabeza con vergüenza. Luego, limpia mi rodilla, que todavía está expuesta por mi pantalón enrollado.

El desgarra dos tiras frescas de la parte trasera de su camiseta, ya que están limpias, y las utiliza para vendarme las manos, haciendo nudos como un profesional. Cuando levanto la ceja por los nudos, sonríe otra vez y dice: -Águila Scout. Insignia de mérito por primeros auxilios; son necesarios, ya sabes.

Miro mis manos, limpias y vendadas, y luego vuelvo a mirar a Peeta.

-¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo? -pregunto, desconcertada por su atención.

Su perplejidad hace juego con la mía cuando él dice: -No lo sé realmente.

Mi corazón se hunde por su respuesta. Tiene que verlo en mi cara, porque levanta sus manos, con las palmas hacia mí.

-Eso no sonó bien. -Se pone de pie, caminando lejos, pasándose la mano por el cabello, haciendo que se desordene otra vez-. Cuando estábamos en primaria, éramos amigos ¿no? -Se vuelve, me mira, pero no espera una respuesta-. Realmente no puedo explicarlo, pero siempre me sentí, no se, _protector_ hacia ti.

Me echa un vistazo para ver que pienso de eso. Entonces sólo se sienta, yo lo miro con recelo, él continúa: -Cuando nos mudamos, te extrañé -dice esto con total naturalidad, como si estuviera diciéndome que el cielo es azul, pero sus palabras me sacuden. ¿Alguien _extrañándome_? No cualquiera, sino ¿él?-. Pensé en ti a veces. Me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo, si todavía estabas aquí. Luego me enteré que nos mudaríamos de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que todavía estuvieras, y que conseguiría verte.

No podría estar mas sorprendida incluso si el hubiera dicho que cruzo a nado el océano. La única cosa o pensamiento que alguien había tenido sobre mi eran acerca de como herirme o humillarme, compañeros y padres por igual. Tener a alguien que piense de otra forma sobre mi, extrañándome, esta mas allá de lo imaginable. Lo estudio, tratando de decidir si se esta burlando, utilizándome para una broma elaborada, pero honestamente, el parece sincero.

-Entonces te vi el primer día y corriste lejos, y he estado tratando de hablar contigo desde entonces. Pero no pareces muy abierta a la conversación -dice con cierta ironía. Me mira, esperando a que le diga algo. Suspiro.

-Las cosas cambian -le digo. Ladea la cabeza, tratando de entender lo que quiero decir-. La vida aquí no es lo mismo. Yo no soy la misma.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Aca les traigo el capi, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besosoos


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

_Yo no soy la misma…_

Asiente con la cabeza, aceptando esto. Él viene y se pone en cuclillas delante de mí.

-Sí, eres mucho más alta -dice muy serio. Levanto la vista hacia él, y veo su boca torcerse, entonces levanta su vista a través de sus pestañas y veo el brillo. No puedo evitarlo, me rio. Esto trae una sonrisa a su rostro y me apresuro a taparme la boca para detener el sonido. Su sonrisa se cae, y se estira para alcanzar tirar de mi mano.

-No debes hacer eso. Me había olvidado de la gran sonrisa que tienes.

Giro lejos de el, las lagrimas amenazan de nuevo.

-No deberías decir cosas así-murmuro, bajando mis pantalones, un gesto no exento de dolor.

-¿Si? ¿Por que no? -Suena verdaderamente curioso.

-No puedes decir que no has notado como son las cosas en la escuela. Soy la perdedora favorita de todos. No hay nadie mas divertido para molestar que yo. -El esta en silencio durante un largo tiempo, finalmente me vuelvo hacia el, y veo la ira en su rostro una vez mas, apretando su mandíbula. Estoy sorprendida, preocupada de que este enojado conmigo. Echo un vistazo otra vez hacia la orilla del otro lado de la corriente, preguntándome si puedo correr con las rodillas tan adoloridas. Se que puedo, por supuesto que puedo. He tenido que moverme muchas otras veces con dolores peor que este.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta. Eso realmente me hace enojar.

Callo una risa ahogada por eso. ¿El esta enojado por eso? Sacudo la cabeza.

-Quiero ser tu amigo -dice, y mi estomago se aprieta.

-No puedes ser mi amigo. Nadie puede ser mi amigo. Es un suicidio social.

El extiende su mano y acaricia con el dedo suavemente sobre la venda anudada en mi mano, dejando un improbable rastro de fuego.

-Puedo decir honestamente que, incluso si eso es verdad, no me importa.

Dejo escapar un gemido frustrado.

-Por supuesto que te importa. Todo el mundo se preocupa. ¿Quieres ser tratado como yo? Confía en mi cuando te digo que no.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no me importa. Creo que te das a ti misma y algunas otras personas también, poco crédito. Además, si eres tan impopular, ¿a quien le importa?

-Hablas como alguien que nunca ha vivido en mis zapatos. -Miro hacia el este, observando las montañas escarpadas.

Esta en silencio durante un minuto, con la cabeza gacha.

-Tienes razón. No he estado allí. No estoy pidiendo un sacrificio para cualquiera de nosotros. Solo estoy pidiendo una oportunidad de ser tu amigo. -El vuelve su mirada hacia mí, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por que? -pregunto, en apenas un susurro-. Tú no me conoces, ya no.

Sonríe, y siento que mi determinación se debilita.

-Si, pero me gustaría hacerlo.

Sacudo la cabeza y hago una mueca.

-No sabes lo que estas pidiendo.

-No estoy pidiendo nada. No voy a esperar más de lo que quieras dar. Mas que nada, que no me ignores durante fotografía. -Las esquinas de mi boca se aflojan un poco por eso-. Me estaba preguntando como ibas a hacer eso cuando fuéramos socios en el laboratorio.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja. Lo miro dubitativa.

-No se nada acerca de la cosa de ser amigos, aunque…

-Si puede que tengas razón. Es posible que no te agrade mucho cuando me conozcas -bromea.

Como si hubiera oportunidad.

-O yo- le devuelvo con seriedad.

-Eso lo dudo. -El esta sonriendo, pero su voz es solemne-. Pero no vamos a saberlo si no le damos una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Hay mil razones de por que no debo hacerlo, pero el me aprieta el brazo en señal de suplica, tanto como es posible hacerlo con alguien que realmente es un amigo. Los argumentos mueren en mis labios.

-Es tu funeral –murmuro con insolencia.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Tuve que cortarlo aquí, Sorry, pero me muero de sueño

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Espero opiniones.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besosooss


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

Se ríe, y luego tiende su mano hacia mí. -¿Amigos?

Me quedo mirando su mano tendida, antes de finalmente colocar mi mano en la suya. Él aprieta suavemente, con cuidado la herida, luego se levanta, llevándome con él.

-Vamos, amiga, te llevaré a casa.

-¡No! -Me mira, sorprendido por mi exaltado rechazo, pero no puedo dejar que me lleve a casa -. Quiero decir, está bien, me gusta caminar. Camino a casa cada día.

-De acuerdo. -Acepta esto sin argumento. Cuando empiezo a subir la colina, mis rodillas lastimadas han estado en una posición un tiempo suficientemente largo para endurecerse, me traicionan y me lamento involuntariamente.

-¿Qué? -Su preocupación es inmediata, mientras me mira.

-Nada, estoy bien. Creo que me lesioné la rodilla un poco. -Trato de estabilizarme, con la intención de mirar la tierra de abajo y caminar como si no fuese nada malo. Mi cuerpo, nunca mi aliado, tiene otras ideas y dos pasos cojeados me delatan.

-Correcto, basta con el martirio -dice, tomándome en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña- Sorprendida, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sujetarme, giro mi cabeza, avergonzada. Camino con facilidad por la colina, y no me baja hasta llegar a su coche. Me pone en el piso, abre la puerta, moviendo un montón de libros para que yo pueda subirme.

-Estos son los tuyos -dice, y me entrega la pila-. Los dejaste fuera de la escuela hoy.

No se hace referencia al hecho de que la razón por la que tenía herida la piel de mis manos y mis rodillas, fuera porque había estado huyendo de él.

-Gracias -murmuro.

Él cierra la puerta, caminando alrededor del coche para subirse en el lado del conductor. Esto se siente surrealista, yo viajando en un coche junto a un chico, casi como si fuera normal. Lo dirijo hasta cerca de una cuadra de mi casa.

-Detente aquí, voy a caminar ahora.

-Se vuelve a mirarme, con un argumento listo, pero algo que ve en mi cara lo detiene. Él asiente con al cabeza, se detiene.

-¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? -pregunta.

-Sí, voy a estar bien.

-Muy bien. Un momento -dice, cuando giro la manija de la puerta. Él salta hacia afuera, corriendo alrededor del coche para abrir la puerta. Pretendo que mis rodillas no están temblando, y él finge no darse cuenta de cómo me apresuro en salir.

-Sabes, eres un poco alto, también -le digo, sorprendida por mi atrevimiento.

Se ríe cuando vuelve a entrar, me da un saludo, da media vuelta y se va.

Veo cómo se va.

Cuando cojeo por la puerta principal, veo en seguida que mi madre está dormida, roncando en un sueño, inducido por fármacos. Por primera vez me quedo en silencio junto a ella, no es que ella no esté durmiendo pero olvido mis tareas por el momento, subiendo las escaleras. Entro en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Con un poco de miedo, me acerco al espejo.

El espejo se ha convertido en mi enemigo durante los últimos años, sólo lo requiero cuando tengo que tratar de cubrir un cardenal o un ojo negro. Ahora me miro en él, tiro mi largo cabello negro frente a mi cara, y trato de ver lo que Peeta puede ver cuando me mira.

Nada especial, pienso. Con un dedo, trazo mi suave piel benditamente libre de acné, cutis sin manchas, nariz recta, cejas ni demasiado espesas ni finas, una boca normal. Supongo que mis ojos son mi mejor característica, amplios y con un contorno de oscuras pestañas. Son de color gris plata.

Sacudo la cabeza y dejo que mi pelo caiga en su lugar. Nada atractiva, extraordinariamente simple, pero él todavía quiere ser mi amigo. Muy bien, entonces.

Por primera vez en mi vida, el día de escuela de mañana es algo que espero con interés. En realidad, creo que no puedo esperar a que llegue.

.

.

.

Hola gente!

IM COME BACK, después de no se cuanto tiempo, si lo se y lo lamento.

Quería actualizar el lunes, ya que mi "horario" de actualizaciones lo tenia programado así. Pero mis "queridos" profesores no me dejaron tiempo (cómprense una vida viejos calvos)

Pero logre escribir el capitulo así que espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

Sin embargo, mientras amanece, me encuentro hecha nudos. ¿La tarde anterior realmente sucedió, o sólo lo he soñado? Por que no puedo imaginar a alguien que pudiera salirse de su camino para ser mi amigo, menos aún Peeta. Me despierto temprano con entusiasmo, pero poco a poco mis dudas lo desaparecen y me encuentro arrastrando los pies, para no irme hasta el último minuto posible.

Una vez en la escuela caigo de nuevo en mi viejo patrón de evitar los lugares donde podría estar. No estoy segura de qué voy a hacer si lo veo y él me ignora, o peor, se ríe de mí.

Pero la hora del almuerzo llega, estoy tirante con tensión. Camino en el comedor, con la cabeza hacia abajo, hago fila para conseguir mi almuerzo, y luego camino en dirección a mi rincón de siempre.

Y me detengo en seco cuando lo veo sentado en la misma mesa, mirándome, con una sonrisa. Al menos, creo que me está sonriendo, porque un vistazo detrás de mí no revela a nadie más mirando en su dirección.

Mientras me acerco, aun dudando, se levanta de su silla. Me detengo de nuevo, congelada, tensa, esperando por... ¿qué? ¿Para qué haga volar la bandeja de mis manos? ¿Por la broma a costa mía? ¿Por su risa burlona?

Camina hacia mí, con una mirada interrogante en sus ojos, la sonrisa en sus labios titubeando un poco. Se pasa los dedos por su cabello, y se detiene cuando está en frente de mí.

-Hola -dice.

El sonido causa que me crispe nerviosamente, y rápidamente doy un vistazo alrededor para ver si alguien ha escuchado. Él todavía tiene la oportunidad de retroceder. Da un paso más y levanta su mano hacia mí. Doy un paso hacia atrás, lista para esquivar si empuja mi bandeja hacia arriba. Detiene el movimiento, con el color drenándose de su rostro. Me mira fijamente, y siento mis mejillas sonrojándose con disgusto.

-Déjame llevar esto por ti -dice, en voz baja, tomando mi bandeja. Estoy reacia a libera mi agarre, habiendo perdido más de una comida en el pasado con ésta simple táctica. Sin querer en entrar en un tira y afloja, la dejo ir. Para mi sorpresa, él simplemente se da la vuelta y la coloca en la mesa al lado de la suya, entonces tira una silla. Miro a la silla, y luego a él de nuevo. Otra táctica de la que he sido víctima antes, con la silla siendo retirada debajo mientras me siento.

Peeta simplemente espera.

Con algunas reservas, me pongo delante, sujetando el borde de la silla mientras me siento para evitar que la retire, pero no siento un tirón hacia atrás. Es un poco incómodo estar sentada en una mesa, y miro con añoranza a mi usual lugar en el suelo. Me siento muy expuesta. Peeta se sienta a mi lado, su tamaño y presencia me dan refugio, ofreciéndome cierto sentido de seguridad, falso o no, lo encuentro reconfortante.

-¿Cómo estás hoy? -pregunta inesperadamente, y bajo la rebanada de pizza que estaba a punto de morder.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Bien, supongo.

-Me refiero a tus manos y rodillas -dice sonriendo.

-¡Oh! -Miro hacia abajo a mis manos, y de pronto sus grandes manos están ahí, sosteniendo mis manos con las suyas. Su tacto quema a través desde el punto de contacto, dirigiéndose hacia mi estomago. He tenido más contacto humano en las últimas 24 horas de lo que he tenido durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, excluyendo el del tipo violento, por supuesto, y ha sido todo de parte de el.

Examina mis manos cuidadosamente, como si estuviera a punto de darme un diagnóstico. Frota la yema de sus pulgares suavemente sobre las costras de los arañazos, y me estremezco involuntariamente.

-Lucen mejor, limpias, no infectadas. -Me mira y sonríe de nuevo. Mi corazón golpea y retiro mis manos. No parece ofendido y su sonrisa nunca estás cojeando tanto, tampoco. -Esto me sorprende, pensaba que no estaba cojeando en absoluto-. ¿Llegaste hoy caminando a la escuela?

Asiento con la cabeza, con mi lengua aún atada.

Sacude su cabeza.

-¿Perdiste el autobús?

-No, nunca viajo en el autobús. Siempre camino.

-Es más saludable, ¿eh?

Casi me rio de sus palabras.

-Sí -¡Más saludable con la menor posibilidad de recibir una paliza!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

-Entonces lo recuperas todo comiendo esa basura grasosa. -Bromea, indicando mi pizza. Para él, es basura grasienta, para mí, probablemente la única comida que conseguiré hoy, por lo tanto, es deliciosa. No puedo decirle eso, por supuesto, así que me encojo de hombros y la recojo de nuevo, tomando una gran mordida.

Entonces me doy cuenta de los otros en la mesa. Son los "perdedores" y están mirándome, con las bocas abiertas, más impactados de lo que estarían si a Peeta le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza y empezara a hablar en japonés. Rápidamente miro hacia abajo, tratando de ignorarlos mientras como, pero estoy súper consciente de las miradas de todos modos.

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, pronto los dos amigos de Peeta llegan, dejando caer sus bandeja y chocando los cinco ruidosamente. Miran en mi dirección, pero creo que tal vez parecen menos sorprendidos de verme aquí que los otros "perdedores".

-¿Conoces a Finnick y a Thresh? -me pregunte, y sólo los miro mientras ambos levantan su mentón hacia mí, en señal de saludo. Pronto otros tres chicos llegan y se sientan, Peeta de nuevo haciendo las presentaciones, como si no hubiese estado asistiendo a la escuela con estos chicos desde hace varios años.

Con ellos, viene un montón de ruido y conversaciones, y me alegro de hundirme en la oscuridad, y como rápidamente. Peeta sigue mirando hacia mí, como asegurándose que sepa que estoy incluida en la conversación, pero sin tratar de atraerme, por lo cual estoy agradecida.

La hora del almuerzo pasa demasiado lento, y a la vez, demasiado rápida.

Después del almuerzo, tengo dos clases más antes de fotografía. Me muevo entre clases, pero estoy contando los minutos hasta que llegue fotografía. Llego más temprano de lo habitual, trato de no quedarme viendo la puerta, buscando por el familiar, rubio cenizo, cabello despeinado al llegar. Cuando veo su silueta en la puerta. Mi pulso se acelera. Mientras se sienta a mi lado con su saludo habitual, puedo decir que lo sorprendo cuando lo miro con una sonrisa tímida y le contesto un "hola" de regreso.

La clase comienza y ya no hay oportunidades para conversar, pero siento una especie de satisfacción reconfortante al estar sentada aquí junto a él. Hoy es el último día de tomar apuntes, y el lunes empezaremos el laboratorio. Espero con ansias a que llegue el momento, así tendré una excusa para interactuar con él y temer al mismo tiempo.

Tan pronto suenan las campanas, comienzo a apilar mis libros, no tengo tanta prisa como he tenido antes, pero todavía necesito salir de la escuela antes de que la mayoría de los estudiantes lo hagan, e incrementen mi oportunidad de ser dejada en paz.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? -Sus palabras detienen, mis movimientos. Pienso en cómo me había sentido estar sentada junto a él en su coche. Luego pienso en las miradas y el qué dirán, que causará, sin mencionar cuán temprano llegaré a casa.

-No gracias, voy a caminar.

-¿Con tus rodillas? -dice escéptico-. Vamos, está en mi camino. -Sigo dudando, preocupada por la idea de caminar por el pasillo al lado de Peeta, con todos observando, preguntándome si debería sugerir reunirme con él en su coche, sabiendo que en realidad nunca aparecería.

Toma mis dudas como rendición, y toma mis libros, apilándolos con los de él mientras se pone de píe.

-Prometo no morder -bromea con esa sonrisa encantadora. Sin eso, podría haber dicho que no, pero estoy tristemente impotente en contra a lo que le hace a mi corazón. Con la cabeza hacia abajo, salgo del salón de clases junto a él.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy. Nos vemos la próxima semana

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14:

Una vez que estamos en el pasillo, reduzco la velocidad de mis pasos un poco, caminando sólo ligeramente detrás d él. Parece demasiado descarado el caminar a su lado. Él retrasa sus pasos también para coincidir con los míos, manteniéndome a su lado. Trato de reducir la velocidad un poco más, pero él también lo hace. Finalmente cuando apenas nos estamos moviendo, me doy cuenta de lo ridículo de eso y comienzo a caminar a un ritmo normal. Intento, sin éxito, ignorar las miradas y los susurros que se nos presentan, ya que es obvio que estamos caminando juntos desde que Peeta me sostiene del codo de vez en cuando para guiarme a través de la multitud.

Me siento agradecida cuando llegamos al coche. Él abre la puerta para mí, entregándome mis libros antes de cerrarla. A medida que salimos del estacionamiento, soy consciente de nuevo de las miradas incrédulas y los estudiantes apuntando hacia nosotros. Peeta es ajeno a todo esto.

-Así que, ¿no tienes grandes planes para éste fin de semana? -me pregunta, poniendo atención al camino mientras navega entre el laberinto de conductores adolescentes que siguen saliendo del estacionamiento para unirse al tráfico.

Veamos, limpiar la casa, hacer la lavandería, cocinar alimentos que no me será permitidos comer, y tal vez una paliza o dos. Y oh si, balancearme en un columpio de niños como un medio de escape.

-No, no realmente, ¿y tú?

-Nada del otro mundo. Estoy seguro que mi mamá tiene una lista de tareas para mí -dice con rencor alegre en su voz y una sonrisa en sus labios. Me pregunto por esas tareas, ciertamente no son nada comparadas con las mías-. Pensaba en poder ir al partido de futbol esta noche, ¿Vas a ir?

¿Al partido de futbol? Tengo que pensarlo por un minuto. Ah, sí, debe referirse al partido de futbol de la preparatoria. Apenas estoy al tanto de las actividades extracurriculares, desde que no son para mí. No importa a qué juego se esté refiriendo, no voy a ir.

-No.

-¿Quieres ir... conmigo, quiero decir?

Lo miro, asombrada. ¿Está pidiéndome una cita? No, me río silenciosamente de mi misma, por supuesto que no. Sólo está tratando de ser amable, de ser un amigo. Mi silencio lo impulsa a hablar de nuevo.

-Podría venir a recogerte. Sabes que no quiero que camines con esas rodillas adoloridas por unos días -bromea, sonriéndome.

-No, no puedo. -No hay sonrisa de respuesta en mi rostro, incluso escucho la silenciosa desesperación en mi voz.

-Oh, vamos, podría ser divertido y...

-¡No! He dicho que no. Sólo... sólo no puedo ¿está bien? -Él se queda en silencio después de mi arrebato.

-¿Está todo bien? -Su voz está llena de preocupación.

Permanezco con mi cabeza de lado, sin responderle, no confiando en mi coz porque lo puedo imaginar, imaginarme sentada junto a él en las gradas, bebiendo un refresco, casi siendo una adolescente normal. Siento su mirada en mí, aunque no me presiona.

Se detiene en el lugar en que me había dejado el día anterior y estoy a punto de saltar del coche, sin esperar a que abriera mi puerta, cerrándola de golpe detrás de mí, corriendo a casa, e ignorando a mis rodillas gritando,

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Aquí estoy con nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15:

Este es el fin de semana más deprimente que he tenido, y he tenido un montón de ellos como para medir sus contras. Antes todo se trataba sobre lo que estaba esperándome en casa, ahora pienso que existen cosas fuera de ella que pueden haber estado esperando por mí durante todo este tiempo.

Hace una semana, no habría siquiera pensado en ello, pero ahora sí. Me lo puedo imaginar y todo es por culpa de Peeta; me trató como si yo fuera igual que todas las otras chicas cuando me preguntó. No sé nada de fútbol, no sé si es algo que me gustaría o que odiaría, de modo que no ha capturado mi imaginación. Solo sería estar allí, entre mis compañeros, sentada al lado de Peeta.

Mamá está particularmente furiosa este fin de semana, probablemente, porque el viernes fue el día de pago de papá. Todavía no ha llegado a casa del trabajo, desde la noche del sábado, lo que significa que no habrá mucho dinero cuando regrese a casa, si es que aún le queda, porque seguramente se ha bebido la mayor parte. Esto significa que en la cima de mi miseria me pierdo al pensar en Peeta y en el partido, también tengo añadida diversión, lo que ayuda a mi objetivo.

Los platos no son lavados y estoy lo suficientemente callada como para provocar contusiones de huellas dactilares en mi brazo; causando que las partículas de polvo que vuelan en el aire me distraigan del puñetazo en el pecho que me deja sin aliento. Finalmente, el domingo ella se pone a gritar en mi cara porque me había comido una de sus barritas de dulces (lo que en realidad por primera vez es verdad, aunque en mi defensa no había comido nada más en todo el fin de semana y me había sentido mareada por haber sido obligada a permanecer en una esquina durante tres horas seguidas) ella acerca su cinturón y lo sostiene por delante de mis ojos, golpeándome en el suelo. Antes de que pueda llegar más lejos al hacerme daño, se oye el coche de mi padre en la entrada.

-Ve a limpiar. Mira el desastre que has hecho -me dice rápidamente.

Estoy bien al tanto del juego de ocultar el abuso a tu padre. No porque él se preocupe por mí, sino porque simplemente le da más excusas para golpearla a ella. A este particular caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. Me apresuro a subir las escaleras, lavo mi cara, veo que ya el color púrpura está rodeando mi ojo. Le he oído entrar, ella lo incrimina y empiezan a gritar. Me meto en mi habitación, abro la ventana y salgo en busca del refugio de mi columpio.

.

.

.

Hello People! (okno)

Espero les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16:

El lunes por la mañana, me levanto temprano, tomo una ducha rápida y me visto. Establezco la mejor marca personal en estar preparada para salir, corro por mi calle y doy vuelta a la esquina, donde mis pies se autodetienen.

Peeta está en puesto de la parada, apoyado en el capó de su coche, con sus piernas dobladas en los tobillos, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, con la mayor relajación del mundo, como si estubiera en una larga espera, tal como si estuviera sintiéndome observarlo, aunque, de pronto levanta la vista. Cuando me ve, una lenta sonrisa divide su cara; sin prisa descruza sus tobillos y se acerca a mí.

-Hola -me dice, naturalmente, como si se tratara de una normal ocurrencia para él, estar sentado aquí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto sospechosamente.

Se ríe.

-Buenos días a ti también.

Sonrío encogiéndome de hombros, avergonzada por ser tan grosera.

-Buenos días.

Lo miro por un momento, y luego vuelvo a preguntar: -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Agita su mano para indicar el coche.

-Pensé que te gustaría dar un paseo.

Cambio de inquietud.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez camino porque me gusta hacerlo? -pregunto, un poco a la defensiva.

Él esta sorprendido por eso.

-¿En serio? -Está desconcertado-. ¿Te gusta caminar desde tan lejos hasta la escuela dos veces al día, todos los días?

Miro lejos, y luego doy una verdad a medias.

-Sí.

Me gusta caminar la mayoría de las veces, pero sólo porque la otra alternativa es muy poco atractiva. Algunos días es aburrido, y algunas veces mi cuerpo maltratado lo hace difícil, pero también me da tiempo para mí misma, tiempo para pensar, para ver, para sentir y oler el mundo sin que nadie me moleste.

-¡Huh! -Resopla, sorprendido y un poco desalentado-. Bueno, pensé que tal vez tus rodillas...

-Se sienten mejor ahora.

-¡Ah! -Parece desconcertado. Las esquinas de mi boca se levantan ligeramente por su aspecto de niño pequeño y tomo misericordia de él.

-Fue una oferta muy agradable, sin embargo. Te lo agradezco.

Todavía luce un pequeño puchero, y puedo recordad al niño que había sido en nuestros primeros años en la escuela primaria.

De pronto se ilumina y me mira.

-Tal vez pueda caminar contigo hoy. Voy a dejar mi coche aquí, y lo recogeré después de la escuela.

Frunzo mis cejas.

-Pero, ¿cómo vas a volver aquí para recogerlo?

-Puedo caminar de nuevo... contigo... ya sabes, si te parece bien... -Su voz se desvanece y de golpe me doy cuenta que se siente inseguro de sí mismo.

-De acuerdo.

Mi silenciosa respuesta lo sorprende, y me sorprende, también, si soy honesta.

Me mira por un momento, meditando sobre si estoy aceptando por querer hacerlo o si tan sólo me siento presionada. Todo lo que ve en mi cara le satisface, y asiente.

-Está bien. Déjame tomar mis libros y cerrar el seguro. -Él hace eso, corriendo de vuelta a mi lado-. ¿Tienes una ruta especial que tomes?

Asiento con la cabeza, muy seria.

-Sí, me gusta tomar la que me lleve hasta allá.

Me mira por un minuto. No puedo mantener mi sonrisa oculta. Se echa a reír.

-Sí, creo que sería una buena idea.

Toma los libros de mis brazos, alzando los hombros.

-Mi mamá me mataría si pensará que no soy un absoluto caballero a cada segundo.

Bueno, eso explica lo de él abriendo la puerta del coche por mí.

Se acerca con zancadas más largas que las mías mientras caminamos. Mira a un lado de mí, abriendo la boca para decir algo. Las palabras nunca llegan. Se detiene abruptamente y me detengo con él por la mirada alarmada en su rostro. Observo detrás de mí para ver qué es lo que le preocupa. ¿Alguien lo ha visto caminar conmigo? Echando un vistazo atrás de él, noto que es a mí a quien está mirando.

-¿Qué? -pregunto.

Extiende una mano, poniéndola suavemente sobre mi mejilla, rozando ligeramente con su pulgar justo encima de mi pómulo.

-Tienes un ojo negro.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17:

Me agito lejos de su toque, utilizando mi mano para sustituir la suya, cubriendo un lado de mi cara, utilizando mí cabello como un velo entre nosotros, cayendo por mi rostro. Me había olvidado por completo de ello. Lo había cubierto con un corrector antes, aunque al parecer no había hecho un buen trabajo con eso.

-¿Qué pasó? -Oigo la angustia en su voz.

-Solo se trata de mi torpeza habitual. -Le miento-. Me caí y choqué contra el marco de la puerta.

La mentira transita fácilmente de mi boca, después de haberla dicho muchas veces antes. Él extiende su mano y tira de la mía, tornando mi cara hacia él, examinándome con el mismo cuidado y concentración que utilizó antes, cuando examinaba mis manos raspadas. Luce escéptico ante mi historia, pero no hace más preguntas.

-Necesitas ser más cuidadosa -reprende con suavidad-. ¿Te duele?

Su toque familiar está haciendo cosas raras en mi cabeza, por lo que es difícil pensar, entonces me alejo de nuevo y continúo caminando.

-No. Me había olvidado de ello hasta que lo mencionaste.

Da un paso rápido para alcanzarme. Puedo sentir su mirada en mi cara, y a mis mejillas calentarse. Él está en silencio.

-¿Luce tan mal? -le pregunto cuando el silencio se prolonga. Él no dice nada durante tanto tiempo que finalmente me arriesgo a mirarlo. Me mira con una atención intensa. Suspira.

-No, en realidad no es tan fácil de ver.

-Tú lo has visto -le acuso.

-Soy muy observador, probablemente más de lo normal.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en convertirte en médico? -pregunto.

Se sacude con sorpresa.

-¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?

-No lo sé, es sólo que pareces una especie de doctorcito, tú sabes, como hoy con mi ojo y la semana pasada cuando estabas limpiando mis manos. Luces muy preocupado por las lesiones.

Sonríe. -En realidad, he pensado en eso. He pensado un montón sobre ello. Basta con que he planeado mis estudios para dirigirme a esa dirección. Mi papá es un veterinario, por lo que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida viéndolo sanar animales, de todos modos. Siempre quise ser como él, ser veterinario, ¿sabes? Pero a pesar de que me gustan mucho la mayoría de los animales, no soy un apasionado de ellos como él lo es, así que pensé que tal vez sería mejor probar con la gente.

Trato de imaginar cómo sería tener un papá al cual tú admires tanto que desees seguir sus pasos.

-Recuerdo un poco a tu mamá -le digo-. Ella siempre iba de excursión, y me acuerdo de su salón para fiestas y cosas.

-Sí, ella es una buena madre. Es una buena cosa que tengo hermanas menores, por que se vuelve loca gastando su tiempo con los niños pequeños.

Mi garganta se aprisiona. Recuerdo vagamente a mi propia madre ser una vez de esa manera. Que niña más horrible debo haber sido para haber matado esa clase de preocupación. Me aclaro la garganta, apartando aquellos pensamientos.

-Recuerdo a una hermana, tu mamá siempre la llevaba en coche. ¿Tienes más ahora?

-Esa fue mi hermana pequeña. Ella ahora tiene diez. Tengo otra hermana que tiene trece. Tal vez no la recuerdas por que estaba en una escuela diferente. Y tengo una hermana pequeña que tiene tres, fue una especie de "Oops". Bastante embarazoso para un chico de quince años, tener a una madre embarazada. Pero, ¿Que puedes hacer? Además, es una niña muy linda.

-¿Sin hermanos?

-No -Él se ríe-. Mi papá dice que él y yo vivimos en un océano de estrógeno, lo cual no es tan malo ahora, pero espera a que todas ellas hayan llegado a la pubertad.

Me río. Me mira, avergonzado por haber dicho eso, por lo que mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -pregunte-. ¿Algunos hermanos o hermanas?

-No -digo, pensando como siempre en el hermano pequeño que debería haber tenido, en el pequeño niño cuya muerte destruyó a mi madre.


	19. Nota

Nota:

Hola Lectores!

Dejo esta nota por que no voy a actualizar hasta el 22 de julio. La razón es que mi mama se va a operar e ire a acompañarla, me quedare en la casa de una abuela y tendre que cuidar a mi hermano así que las posibilidades de que actualize serán prácticamente nulas ya que no hay internet ahí. Pero escribiré los capítulos que no subire y los subire en cuanto vuelva a mi casa.

Isa Dixon De Mellark.


End file.
